cwamilitarysquadsfandomcom-20200214-history
United Armed Forces (JSOC)
This is an old branch of the United Armed Forces. Republic Special Forces Division is the new one on the server Ebon Hawk. If you are stationed on the server Jedi Covenant and would like to transfer, please contact Legoclones on his message wall. The United Armed Forces Joint Special Operations Command, or UAF JSOC for short, is a military-based guild present on the game Star Wars: The Old Republic (SWTOR). This guild's goal is to grow in size, provide training to it's soldiers, and gain conquest points. All the veterans came from the game Clone Wars Adventures. The server is Jedi Covenant. There are no class restrictions; Jedi, smugglers, and troopers are all accepted, though trooper is suggested. All information regarding the roster, structure, rules, and other are below. History After the game Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures was shut down, the soldiers in the United Armed Forces decided to move to the game Star Wars: The Old Republic. They were all then known as "veterans" and promoted to the rank of sergeant. After some time, activity waned for most the veterans, and eventually a majority of them moved to the game Star Wars Galaxies Emulator (SWGEmu). Legoclone Kyrimount was given control of the unit and promoted to the rank of Colonel. He enforced a new system where everyone was given a fresh start and told to recruit. Once recruiting is over, positions, ranks, and units will be assigned. Please note everyone is the rank of sergeant or above to be able to recruit others. Command Structure The UAF is made up of three separate units: Command Squad, Infantry, and Administration Platoon. The topmost unit is Command Squad; this unit is made totally of officers, and these officers run the unit and make sure everything is working properly and smoothly. Command Squad branches into the other two units: Infantry and Admin Platoon. The Infantry is comprised of a majority of the members, and it is split into 4-man fireteams and 16-man platoons. Each fireteam/platoon is led by a Fireteam Leader or Platoon Leader. Fireteams consist of Free-to-Play, Preferred Status, and Subscriber players, while Platoons consist of only Subscribers. Platoons have Platoon second-in-commands. The Admin Platoon is led by the three APLs: Admin Platoon Commander, Admin Platoon Deputy Commander, and Recruiting Officer. The members in the admin platoon are basically one large unit that performs administrative tasks, but can do events with the Infantry when their duties are completed. Roster Command Commandant LegoKyrimount Sergeant Major Jekserso Administration Platoon Infantry 1st Company Vascoferreira (Lead) Fireteam 1 Turboblast (Lead) DPS Ranger DPS Arkstelo* Heal Tigertack* Tank Fireteam 2 Reconghost* DPS Marine-docker DPS Smugvas* Heal Phantomghost (Lead) Tank Fireteam 3 Sniperghost* DPS Rashs DPS Derx (Lead) Heal Bulletshot* Tank Fireteam 4 Platoon 1 2nd Company Fireteam 5 Fireteam 6 Fireteam 7 Fireteam 8 Platoon 2 How to Enter Combat "Combat" is any missions performed for the guild. Combat missions include Flashpoints (any mode), Operations (any mode), PvP matches, and other missions such as Kingpin or World Boss. In order to enter into guild combat, you must form a team from guild members. Teams are either 4-man fireteams, 8-man platoons, or 16-man platoons (fireteams are Groups in-game, and platoons are Ops Groups in-game). In order to create a fireteam, a Fireteam Leader must be online, and they choose the other three members for positions needed on their fireteam. In order to create an 8-man Platoon, either a Platoon Leader or Platoon s-i-c must be online, and they choose the other 7 positions needed on their platoon. In order to create a 16-man platoons, a Platoon Leader and Platoon s-i-c must be online, and they choose the other 14 members of the platoon. These members must first be from their own unit (whether it's a fireteam or platoon), and then they can choose members in other units. Fireteams have 1 tank, 2 DPS, and 1 heal. 8-man platoons have 2 tanks, 2 heals, and 4 DPS. 16-man platoons have 2 tanks, 4 heal, and 10 DPS. Goal of UAF JSOC The goal of UAF JSOC is to 1) provide TOR MMO training to all soldiers, 2) grow the guild in size, and 3) gather conquest points to place on leaderboards. TOR MMO Training Training is officially provided by the UAF JSOC Sergeant Major or anyone he's assigned training to. Training is conducted monthly, and the current SgtMaj should be contacted to receive information on this training. However, Fireteam or Platoon Leaders can give tips on how to more efficiently perform whatever missions they are performing. What is TOR MMO Training? One big question is "What kind of training are you talking about?" Well, training includes enabling every member of the guild to conduct Operations, Flashpoints, and PvP matches in the best, most efficient way possible. This also includes advanced class training for specific disciplines. Guides for this training will be coming out throughout this year. Guild Growth One of the APLs in Admin Platoon is a Recruiting Officer. This officer's full time responsibility is to increase guild numbers. He can assign Administration Platoon soldiers to recruit, or recruit himself. Conquest Points In order to gain conquest points, we have the Infantry performing flashpoints, PvP matches, and Operations. We encourage all members, regardless of rank and position, to craft war materials, invasion forces, and dark projects. The Administration Platoon monitors the guild bank and therefore crafting materials and any crafted materials for crafting use for guild purposes only. Command Squad coordinates it's attacking with guild allies such as Republic Heroes Command, which can be contacted on their chat channel /cjoin rhc. Report Rules *Respect civilians (anyone outside guild), unit (FL, PL, and APL) leader, officers, allies, and fellow soldiers. *Obey all orders given by superiors, no matter if you agree or not. *If you want anyone to join the guild, inform the Recruiting Officer. *DO NOT fight with any allies or civilians. If they annoy you, ignore them. *If you want a transfer to another unit, please notify anyone in Command Squad, or your PL or FL. The PLs and FLs will then notify a member of Command Squad. Only Command Squad officers can authorize transfers. *Do not ask for promotions. Promotions will be given based on what FLs, PLs, APLs, and officer see. Promotions can only be given out by Command Squad officers, though. *Be mature. This guild is not for seven-year olds. *Please help the guild as much as possible with conquest points, donations, and recruiting. *Be professional at all times; that gives the guild a good name. Free Time/Guild Time This gives each person a guide as to how guild time/personal time relate, based on position. *'Infantry Members' - *'Fireteam and Platoon Leaders' - *'Admin Platoon Members' - *'Admin Platoon Leader' - *'Command Squad Officers' - *'Everyone' - Ranks SWTOR In-Guild Ranks UAF JSOC Positions/Ranks Guildmaster UAF JSOC Commandant (or substitute if Commandant is not a subscriber) Colonel - General Command Officers in Command Squad or other high-ranking officials 2nd Lieutenant - General Officer Retired officers 2nd Lieutenant - General Lieutenant Admin Platoon Leaders (APLs), Platoon Leaders 2nd Lieutenant and 1st Lieutenant Sergeant Major UAF JSOC Sergeant Major Sergeant Major Gunnery Sergeant Platoon s-i-c, Fireteam Leader, Admin Platoon Member Gunnery Sergeant Staff Sergeant Platoon s-i-c, Fireteam Leader, Admin Platoon Member Staff Sergeant Sergeant Infantry Member, Admin Platoon Member Sergeant Specialist Infantry Member, Admin Platoon Member Specialist Recruit Infantry Member, Admin Platoon Member Recruit Red: Position Blue: Rank Category:United Armed Forces Category:UAF JSOC Category:Units